Tinted Lies
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Krystal Smith has a lot on her plate. Being a orphan and moving to a new town to name a few. Now she has to deal with the secrets of Mystic Falls and a green eyed stranger who love pie and and his car.


**Hello**

_**- nervously laugh -**_

**I know I've been away for a while but I'm back...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK so you guys can punish me. Chase me down with pitch forks and other sharp things while yelling " Burn her at the stake !". I'M SORRY!**

_**-starts crying-**_

**I know I know. My absents caused a problem and again I'm sorry. So Lately I've been watching supernatural, finished all seasons, and thought 'hey maybe I should write a fanfic crossover'. This is my first crossover so please any feedback is appreciated. **

**I own nothing but the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

"We were trying to protect you"

I paused at the door, turning around to look directly at her. I made no movements to step towards her, afraid of what I might do if I got a little too close.

"We tried to protect you, tried to keep you safe."

I shook my head letting out a cruel mocking laugh.

"Oh and by keeping me safe, you mean keeping me in the dark. Not even bothering to tell me what I am and what I'm up against. Damn it Caroline I thought we were friends ! "

Her eyes widen. The sparkle her eyes always shown was dimming and she begin to slightly shake. She made a move to step towards me but I shook my head.

"We are friends Krystal, Seriously I-I never wanted to hurt you. You're like a sister to me nothing could ever change that," she sobbed.

" Okay then why? We're supposedly sisters right? Then why the fuck would you put your self in a position to _betray me?! _"

A sob was forcing its way up and I had a difficult time forcing it back down. This was not the time to be weak. I have to know, my questions need to be answered.

" I-I didn't mean to-"

"Then **WHY**, goddamnit?!"

She shook her head, closing her eyes as inky black tears left tracks on her pale skin from her mascara. She looked like what I felt, destroyed and broken.

"Even if I could have told you, it wasn't my place to say" She whispered.

"The hell it's not," I growled, fists clenching at my sides.

"Please, Krystal," she pleaded, "you have to understand. I did want to. I wanted nothing more than to tell you the truth but the choice wasn't mine to make"

"Then who was it?" I demanded." Its my life and I don't know a god damn thing about who I'm _suppose_ to be and it's your fault."

I knew it was childish to put all the blame on Caroline. I know the others knew about everything but Caroline is like a sister to me. I knew when I met her we would have a unbreakble bond. But damn it fucking hurts to find out she was keeping things from, important things that has so much fucking impact on my life.

"NO! Krystal"

"Yes, it is. I trusted you Caroline. I thought you kn-"

The sound of thunder cut my rant off and I tremble as I felt the impact through the floor. Caroline face turned pale as she turn to the window.

"It's Starting"

"Care, what's starting? What's happening?"

Truth be told, I didn't want to know. The look on Caroline face was enough evidence to guess what ever was happening was not a good thing.

She turned to look at me as her legs went weak. Her body begins to tremble and what she whispered made everything around me stop.

"Lucier Rising "

Terror ran through my body when a suddenly thought hit me.

_He was out there_.

He was out there trying to find a way to stop this all from happening. I turned around, ready to go out the door when Caroline said in a fearfully voice,

" Krystal. Don't. Please stay away. Stay here please"

She was crying again, and the way her voice sounded was enough for me to turn around, embrace her, and whisper words of comfort in her ear while stroking her hair. But I knew I couldn't turn, I knew if I didn't find him I would never see him again. I would never yell at him for being the biggest dumbass on the planet. With shaky hands I grip the door knob.

"I can't Caroline. He's still out there trying to save the fucking world and protect me all at the same time. I'm not about to stand here and wait for some one to tell me he's dead"

With the twist of the door knob, I took taking a breath before running out.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK. Damn it Dean. You better be alive when I found you._

* * *

**And Cut ! So... what do you think? Caroline is Sam and Dean Step sister so they're already in Mystic Falls. Of course their back story is going to be explain in the next chapter but this is it for the prologue. Review and tell me what you guys think. This is Shadow over and out :)**


End file.
